Dream
by Mazriaz
Summary: Random Prussia one-shot... short little make-out scene causes the rating. Nothing past french kissing so yea its a drabble thingy-dingy .. so enjoy... I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS


[Character info:

Name: Maria Fernandez Carriedo (Venezuela)Age: (looks about -) 21 ( is actually -) 490Personality: potentially bipolar, hyper, arrogant, perverted, sweet,kind, protective of her friends

Looks: Light brown hair and bright green eyes. About 5'4" Family: Spain ( big brother), Romano(little brother)Best friends: spain (derp)Prussia, France, Denmark, Norway, and GermanyOutfit: black Falling in Reverse t-shirt, white short shorts, knee high black and green striped socks and neon green converse**  
**.**  
**Bio: Spain discovered her when she was just a little chibi and brought her in to live with him and eventually Romano. She eventually grew up and became independent but still lives with Big Brother Spain. She was officially let into the bad touch trio when it was formed 'cause of her personality :D]

I was walking down the hallway towards the meeting. I opened the door to see I was only the third one there. Germany as first and Gilbert (Prussia also called Gil by me) was second. I smiled and sat down next to Gil and was about to fall into the depths of sleep when he started yelling my name. " Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" I whined without lifting my head up."It's unlike you to sleep at a time like this ! "Gil commentedI look up at him and then put my head down groaning.**  
** **  
**"I stayed up all night playing Call of Duty again and I finally beat the story mode thingy!..." I said groggily trying to fall asleep."What? You beat my high score? Kesesese no wonder ... I'll leave you alone then." He said. My eyes widened at those words. He would usually keep talking to me keeping me awake until I was so irritated at him that I would chase him around the conference room. I shrugged and fell asleep.

-**  
**_ I was in a meadow. It was beautiful with a bunch of roses and the wind was blowing all dramatically. I smiled at the scent of roses and picked a white one. I slipped it behind my ear and was about to frolic in the flowers when I saw Gil at the other end of the meadow in a suit. I was shocked he would ever wear something so fancy. I walked over to him. He offered his arm which I gladly linked mine with. He led me to a beautiful lake. The water was crystal clear and such a deep blue that I got lost in its cerulean color. There was white sand at the bottom that glistened. There was a sycamore tree to the side of me and I smiled softly at it. Gil tugged my arm gently and led me over to the tree. We sat in the shade of the tree together. I looked down and just noticed that I was wearing a beautiful green sundress that went just above my knees and had green roses at the bottom. I leaned against the cool, white bark of the tree and closed my eyes. I felt Gil's arm snake around my waist. Normally I would slap it away, but at the moment, its seemed… right. I actually snuggled closer to him. We were silent but it wasn't an awkward one. We were content just being near each other which was completely out of character for Prussia. My mind was slipping away from the peaceful state of mind._ I woke up and my mind was disoriented. I proceeded to look down and was relieved to see I was still in my white shorts and my Falling in Reverse t-shirt I put on to go to the meeting. I rubbed my eyes and slowly got up. I looked at the clock to see it was only 3 pm... 'Not to bad' I mused. I walked over to the door and walked out. I opened the door and heard gun shots coming from the game room. I walked in and wasn't surprised to see Gil sitting in a beanbag chair with a controller in hand and eyes fixed on the screen. I pulled another bean bag and sat down next to him and watched him play. Like me, he was pretty good at COD (Call of Duty). I leaned on his chest. The funny thing was, he didn't seem to even notice. When he beat the game ten minutes later, he smiled; one I those rare smiles that I really loved. It wasn't a smirk or an evil smile, just a genuine, happy smile. He looked over at me and jumped like three feet in the air when he saw me causing me to hit the floor."Are you alright Maria?" He asked suddenly noticing my presence."yeah yeah" I said getting up and seemingly reading my mind, he high-fived me."Beat my high score eh Gil?" I taunted.

****"You mad?" He asked smirking.**  
**" Nope ~ "I said smirking as well.**  
**Gil walked over to me still smirking. **  
**"Whatcha doin?" I asked curiously.

Prussia didn't answer but gently pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widens but then went half lidded as I lazily put my arms around his neck. My fingers tangled themselves into Gil's silky soft platinum hair. His arms snaked themselves around my waist and he swept his tongue across my lower lip asking for permission which I gladly gave him. He explored every crevice of mouth and then began to play with my own tongue. He pulled back for air. I smirked.

"Couldn't resist me eh?" I smugly stated.

****"Nope" he admitted sitting down, pulling me down with him I might add. I smiled gently and nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck. His hand slid across my waist in a warm embrace. I lay down with my head in his lap. He turned the television on and started fiddling with my hair. I heard his breathing slow down and he fell asleep. I glanced at his sleeping face and smiled. 'How did I ever deserve someone as wonderful as you eh Gil?' I wondered to myself as I snuggled closer to him and slipped off into the wonderful world of sleep once more.


End file.
